Sunbeam - Bis(s) zum nächsten Tag
by Think.of.Love.as.a.Card.Game
Summary: Die Cullens sind jetzt also zu alt um in Forks zu bleiben. Doch wo sollen sie hin? Edward und Carlisle hätten da einen Ort. Aber lassen Claire und ihr Rudel es zu, dass dort eine große Vampirfamilie mit noch einem Rudel aus vier Wölfen in ihr Zuhause zieht? Doch alles ändert sich, als Claire und Jacob sich näher kommen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo zusammen... **  
>Ich habe lange, lange überlegt ob ich diese Geschichte online stellen soll, oder nicht.<br>Ich persönlich mag sie sehr gerne und ich finde - ohne dass ich eingebildet klingen möchte - es lohnt sich sie zu lesen. Auch wenn es in den ersten Kapiteln nicht so scheint, es ist tatsächlich eine Fanfiction. Sie wird erst später dazu. Anfangs wollte ich keine Fanfiction draus machen. Aber wenn ich schon SM Wölfe genommen habe, kann ich ja auch ihre Figuren benutzen... Naja. Für mich ist es jetzt einfach eine Weiterführung der Twilight Saga :-)

Der Nachteil ist, dass ich in der letzten Zeit nicht so zum Schreiben komme, da ich echt viel für die Schule und Privates zu tun habe... Trotzdem würde ich gerne Rückmeldungen haben... Da diese Geschichte mir sehr am Herzen liegt und ich trotzdem daran schreibe. Wenn auch nicht so oft, wie ich eigentlich möchte, aber... Ich schreibe an ihr und möchte sie so gut wie möglich machen :-)

Also bitte stellt euch darauf ein, dass ich nicht allzu regelmäßig updaten werde, aber wenn dann, dann wird das Kapitel mehr als 2000 Wörter haben. Ohne die Anmerkungen. Momentan habe ich zwei Kapitel fertig.

Okay, ich rede schon wieder zu viel... Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
><strong>Liebe Grüße, Card Game<strong>

**PS. Ein Hinweis noch! Diese Claire ist nicht die Claire aus Forks!**

* * *

><p><strong>01 Kapitel<strong> – Legenden und ihre Wahrheiten

„Och man, Mom! Bitte!" Ich bittete und quengelte, was für dieses Alter ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Ich war 16 beziehungsweise sah ich so aus, und dass ich immer so alt bleiben würde, war mir da noch unklar.  
>„Nein, Claire! Du wirst es früher oder später erfahren…" sagte meine Mom und seufzte. „EBEN!", schimpfte ich, „dann kannst du es auch jetzt sagen! Ich weiß doch, dass ich nicht normal bin! Ich habe in den letzten drei Monaten nicht mehr meine Periode bekommen und irgendwie verändere ich mich nicht mehr! Ich will verdammt nochmal wissen, was mit mir los ist! Du hast mir nicht gesagt, warum ich nur sieben Jahre gebraucht habe, um 16 zu werden. Das war der Grund, den du mir erzählt hast, als ich dich gefragt habe, warum ich nicht zur Schule gehen kann, wie meine alten Freunde, die ich jetzt auch schon total lange nicht mehr gesehen habe, bestimmt schon 4 Jahre nicht mehr. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, warum ich nicht so braun wie du oder warum ich den Geschmack und den Geruch von Blut so mag!"<p>

„Es reicht, Claire!" schrie meine Mutter mich an. Dann etwas ruhiger: „Du zitterst ja total, geh in dein Zimmer, es ist schon spät!" Damit schnitt sie mir das Wort ab. Als sie mich an den Armen fasste, um mich zu beruhigen, zuckte sie zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich fragte mich was passiert war und sah meine Mom verständnislos an.  
>Dann realisierte ich, was los war. Die Hand von ihr war eiskalt gewesen, oder ich viel zu warm… Mom fand ihre Stimme wieder und meinte: „Geh jetzt hoch in dein Zimmer… du wirst es so ziemlich bald erfahren… alles über dich!"Ich knurrte regelrecht und ging wütend in mein Zimmer. Warum erst bald verdammt!? Dann konnte ich es doch genauso gut schon jetzt erfahren, oder?! Ich war echt stinksauer, was wirklich selten war. Ich war nämlich eigentlich ein sehr ruhiger Mensch… oder bin es immer noch.<br>Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu, was ein Ohren betäubendes Geräusch ergab. Ich hielt mir meine Ohren zu. Ich hatte anscheinend mehr Kraft, als ich dachte, dass ich hätte und sie das erste Mal angewendet… Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und dachte über mein unaufgeklärtes Leben nach. Wie viele Geheimnisse es über mich gab, die ich selber gar nicht kannte. So langsam kochte ich vor Wut und ich merkte wie mir ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief. Ich zitterte leicht. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde das Zittern zu einem Beben und ich wollte nur noch weg, weit weg von mir, von meinen Geheimnissen, von meiner Mutter. Ich ging wie gesteuert zum Fenster und schob es hoch. Dann hockte ich mich auf das Fensterbrett und sprang runter. Ich stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und wartete auf den Aufprall und den Schmerz. Dieser kam aber nicht und ich traute mich die Augen auf zu machen. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich schon lange auf dem Boden stand, auf beiden Beinen…  
>„CLAIRE?! Claire, Oh mein Gott, bist du gerade aus dem Fenster gesprungen?!" hörte ich die schrille und voller Angst klingende Stimme meiner Mom. Ich ignorierte sie. Ich lief in den Wald und mir lief der nächte Schauer über den Rücken. Ich spürte ein Reißen im Rücken, aber ich lief einfach weiter. Schneller als vorher. Weg von meinem zu Hause.<p>

„_Ouu, cool! Wir haben einen Neuen!" _sagte auf einmal jemand in Gedanken zu mir und ein anderer antwortete: _„Juchuu, wer er wohl ist?!"_ Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das tat, aber ich antwortete: _„Ich bin ein Mädchen, ihr Trottel!" „Oh nein!",_ bekam ich als Antwort , _„Hoffentlich wird sie nicht genauso nervig, wie Zoe!"  
><em>Aufeinmal erklang eine dritte Stimme: „_Andrew, Justin! Seid still!_" Mir fiel auf, dass diese Stimme so einen komischen Doppelklang hatte. Aber die beiden anderen wurden still. Die dritte Stimme erklang wieder: „_Aber sag mal, Kind, bist du nicht verwirrt? Du musst doch mega viele Fragen haben…_"  
>Ich lachte. Aber es klang nicht wie ein Lachen… eher wie eine Mischung aus Husten und Bellen… Allerdings machte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber. „<em>Ne… warum sollte ich? Also natürlich habe ich Fragen… aber die kann nur meine Mutter beantworten…<em>" Ich seufzte schwer. Dann merkte ich, dass ich immer noch lief. Oh mein Gott… ich bin gelaufen, ohne es zu wollen… Ich blieb stehen. Natürlich musste ich auf meine Füße schauen… oder soll ich lieber sagen: Pfoten?!

Ich schrie auf. Zumindest wollte ich das, aber aus meinem Mund… beziehungsweise Maul kam nur ein lautes Jaulen. Ich zuckte und schaute hinter mich. Was ich sah? Auf jeden Fall nicht nur den Wald, durch den ich gerade lief. Hinter mir war ein riesengroßes weißes Etwas… was wohl zu mir gehörte. Ich drehte mich vorsichtshalber. Das Teil drehte sich mit, dann entdeckte ich einen weißen felligen Schwanz. Dem ersten Jauler folgte ein zweiter. „_Bitte was ist hier los?!_" schrie ich in Gedanken.  
>Es war doch nicht normal, dass ich nun ein riesengroßes weißes Etwas war und mit anderen in meinem KOPF redete… oder?! Was ging hier bitte vor?!<br>Okay, noch mal langsam, ich hatte ein großes, weißes, felliges Etwas hinter mir, wahrscheinlich mein Körper… ich hatte einen wuschigen Schwanz und 2 Hinter- und Vorderbeine. Eine Schnauze hatte ich auch und ich stieß Jauler aus. Okay, ich hatte eine Theorie. Um sicher zu gehen, ich versuchte was zu sagen, aber alles was aus meinem weißen Maul kam, war in Bellen. Oh Mein Gott, das konnte nicht wahr sein, ich war ein… Wolf oder ein Hund… Aber wie…?

„_Mädchen, alles wird gut! Du bist ein Wolf. Ein Gestaltwandeler eigentlich, aber eigentlich nennen wir uns Werwölfe. Den Rest werden wir dir gleich erklären. Andrew, hol mal bitte Nikita und Zoe. Wir erklären es ihr zusammen, wie bei jedem Neuankömmling._" Und sofort verschwanden Andrews Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. „_Nikita?!_", fragte ich aufgeret, „_Meinst du etwa meinen Nikita? Also Nikita Harsen?!_" Ich merkte, dass Finn verdutzt war. „_Ähm, ja… DIESER Nikita… warum?" _Oh mein Gott! Ich konnte endlich wieder Nikita sehen! Meinen einzigen besten Freund, den ich je hatte. Irgendwann hatte meine Mutter mich von ihm ferngehalten, da ich zu schnell wuchs. Außerdem war er kein guter Umgang für mich, laut meiner Mom. Ich knurrte, an dem Gedanken an sie. „Oh mein Gott… du bist Cl-" Genau in diesem Moment kamen drei neue Gedanken hinzu. Eine erkannte ich, oder auch zwei? Die erste war auf jeden Fall die von Andrew. Und die zweite?

„_Nikita?_", fragte ich zögernd. Ja, ich bekam meine Bestätigung… „_Claire?! Oh mein Gott… du bist es wirklich, oder? Oh Gott… ich dachte… ich dachte, ich hätte nie wieder die Möglichkeit, mit dir zu reden… ich meine, ich dachte nicht, dass du auch zu einem Riesenwolf mutierst… Oh Gott ey, das gibt es nicht… Beweg dich nicht vom Fleck, ich bin sofort bei dir!" _Wie konnte ich mich denn nicht bewegen, nh? Ich würde gleich meinen besten Freund wiedersehen! Wenn ich wüsste, von wo er kommen würde, würde ich ihm sofort entgegenlaufen. Dann hörte ich zwei Gedanken. Den ersten von Justin: „_Krass… sie ist wirklich DIE Claire… Finn, wir können sie nicht ins Rudel aufnehmen… Sie ist gefährlich…" _Der andere Gedanke war von Nikita: „_Ich komme von Westen…" _

Ich drehte mich um 180° und rannte direkt los, den Kommentar von Justin hatte ich schon lange vergessen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, und hätten Niki und ich nicht gebremst, wären wir ineinander geknallt. Sind wir zwar jetzt auch, aber nur leicht…  
>Ich rappelte mich hoch. „<em>Oh mein Gott, Niki! Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen, auch wenn es das letzte Mal als Mensch war, aber… Niki…? Nikita?!"<em> Ich starrte ihn an. Und er mich. Sein Maul war ein wenig offen. Man könnte glatt meinen, dass er mich an_gaffte._ „_Oh, sorry Claire… Die Sache ist bloß die… du bist… naja, du bist einfach wunderschön!"_ Ich sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Ich und wunderschön?! Das ich nicht lache… Aber dann sah ich mich durch seine Augen. Und was ich sah… also ich war echt… nicht gerade etwas, was man hässlich bezeichnen konnte. „_Siehst du, was ich meine?" _fragte Niki mich. Ich nickte bloß und horchte auf die Anderen. Ich war die einzige weiße unter diesen Wölfen…  
>Nikita stand wieder auf, drückte seinen Kopf kurz an meinen. „<em>Komm, lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen…!<em>" meinte er und ging wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir bei den anderen an. Ein Wolf schaute abwartend in unsere Richtung. „_So, da ihr jetzt da seid, können wir ja unsere Vorstellrunde beginnen…_" Es war Finn, er grinste und streckte die Zunge raus, was eher einer Gruselgrimasse, als einem Grinsen glich. Finn war ein schwarzer Wolf mit ein paar weißen Härchen um den Hals und im Gesicht. Er war der größte von allen. „_Also, ich bin Finn und der Alphawolf. Der andere schwarze da ist Andrew. Er ist der Betawolf." _Ich sah zu Andrew. Er war schwarz und hatte an den Beinen, dem Bauch, dem Hals und im Gesicht grau-weiße Musterung. Um ehrlich zu sein, er sah süß aus…  
>Nikita knurrte und Zoe stichelte: „<em>Pass auf Claire, erstens, Andrew ist glücklich vergeben, und zweitens, hier könnte es ziemlich hart zu gehen, Niki ist eifersüchtig!" <em>Nikita knurrte noch lauter und sprang auf einen Wolf zu. Wahrscheinlich war es Zoe. Wenn man auf das Mädchen sah, sah man einen typischen grauen Wolf, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie hässlich war. Sie war sogar ausgesprochen hübsch. Ihr Maul war weiß, ebenso der untere Hals und ihr Bauch. Um die Ohren hatte sie leicht braun.

„_Ja, wie du dir schon gedacht hast… das ist Zoe. Ja, sie hat eine gewöhnliche Fellfarbe, aber es ist nicht langweilig, oder? Sie war bis jetzt unser einziges Mädchen und deshalb so ziemlich unten durch im Rudel." _Meinte Finn. „_Aber, jetzt wo du da bist, ändert sich das hoffentlich. Der Rote da hinten ist Justin. Er hat eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Fellfarbe, nicht wahr?_" Ja, er hatte echt eine coole Farbe. Er war rötlich-braun mit vielen grauen Stellen auf dem ganzen Körper. Er war um ehrlich zu sein, sehr klein, dafür aber wahrscheinlich umso wendiger.

Ich sah wieder zu Nikita und Zoe. Nikita hatte auch ein eigenartiges Fell. Er war dunkellbraun-grau, nur seine Beine, sein Bauch und seine Schnauze waren besch. Es sah auch süß aus…  
>„<em>Nikita, Zoe! Es reicht jetzt! Hört auf!"<em>, befahl Finn und augenblicklich ließen die beiden von sich ab. Nikita kam wieder zu mir und ich roch Blut… „_Niki… warum riecht es nach Blut?"_ fragte ich also aber er winkte ab. „_Die Wunde ist schon lange verheilt. Ich will auch was zu unseren Rudelmitgliedern sagen. Zoe ist eigentlich eine relativ stille und ist oft gereizt… Mich wundert es, dass sie sich gerade über mich lustig gemacht hat… weil normalerweise ist Justin hier der Rudelclown…" _Zoe, die uns gerade den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich augenblicklich um. Sie blickte Nikita angriffslustig an. „_Ich und leicht reizbar? Und was redest du da eigentlich Nikita?! Wer bist denn dann du, wenn ich schon still bin. Du hast nie wirklich was gesagt… Hast dich immer überall rausgehalten und so…"_ Sie sah belustigt aus und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu mir. „_Darf ich raten? Damit ist jetzt auch Schluss?" _

Nikita schaute auch belustigt, sagte aber nichts kam nah neben mich. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich hatte ihn wirklich vermisst.  
>„<em>Ich habe dich auch vermisst! Ich durfte dir aber nichts sagen, niemand darf von uns Wölfen wissen! Ich habe den anderen aber total in den Ohren gehangen, so mal du ja sowieso schon mittendrin gesteckt hast…",<em> dachte er. Ich sah ihn bloß verständnislos an. Was meinte er? Ich war doch heute erst Werwolf geworden…  
>Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute mich entgeistert an. „<em>Ist das dein Ernst?! Du weißt es nicht?! Deine Mutter hat dir nichts davon erzählt?", <em>er war ziemlich überrascht. Ich merkte, wie die anderen ihre Unterhaltungen unterbrachen um uns zuzuhören. Ich seufzte und alles was ich sagte war: „_Nein, sie hat mir noch nie irgendetwas erzählt…_"

„_Kein Wunder"_, sagte auf einmal Finn, „_Wenn du mein Kind wärst, hätte ich dir DAS auch bis zur letzten Minute verschwiegen…" _Ich wurde echt langsam wahnsinnig… ich verstand nicht, worauf sie alle hinaus wollten. Ich jaulte wieder auf. _„Bitte, WAS hat sie mir verschwiegen?!" _stieß ich dabei aus.  
>Ich hörte, wie ein paar Vögel erschrocken aus den Baumwipfeln flogen. Die Gedanken der anderen waren leer. Bis Nikita Finn fragte: „<em>Soll ich es ihr erklären? Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von euch dazu in der Lage wäre…" <em>Es kamen keine Einwände. _„Sowas ist abartig und unnormal…"_, knurrte Justin. Ich runzelte die Stirn und starrte Nikita starr an. _„Ich höre…"_, meinte ich ungeduldig.

Nikita fing an zu erzählen. _„Also… das ist ziemlich schwer zu erklären. Du bist… Nein, wir fangen anders an. Deine Mutter ist eine Wolfsfrau. Sie hat sich zwar nie verwandelt, aber sie stammt trotzdem von Wölfen ab. Naja, dann kam irgendwann mal ein kaltes Wesen in unsere Stadt." _Ich legte den Kopf schief_. „Ein kaltes Wesen ist ein Vampir, Claire. Deine Mutter und er haben sich ineinander verliebt. Heimlich, ohne dass es anfangs jemand wusste."_ Ich nahm nichts anderes wahr, als das Wort _Vampir_. Bitte was?! Es soll Vampire geben? Und einer davon sollte auch noch mein Vater sein?! Ich schnaubte. Was soll als nächstes kommen? Hexen, Geister oder Zentauren?!

Zoe lachte._ „Nein, von sowas haben wir bis jetzt noch nicht gehört…"_ Ich starrte sie an. Das kann nicht sein. Die wollen mich alle auf den Arm nehmen. Nein, ich träume. Sowas gibt es doch alles gar nicht… Es gibt keine Wölfe und auch keine Vampire und erstrecht keine Mischung aus beidem… Ich zwickte mir in den Rücken. Komm Claire. Wach auf und merk, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong>... Das war es erstmal von meiner Seite aus.  
>Ich hoffe doch, dass ich vielleicht das ein oder andere Review bekomme. Egal ob Lob oder Kritik. Einfach nur schreiben ob es gut oder schlecht ist. Wenn es schlecht ist, wäre es schön auch zu lesen, wieso. :3<br>Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag oder Abend! 3  
><strong>Liebste Grüße, Card Game<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ihr.**

Ja, ich weiß. Ich habs vermasselt. Ich hab mir echt echt Zeit gelassen mit dem posten, aber mir ist letztens der Computer abgestürzt und mein ganzes drittes Kapitel war weg nachdem ich irgendwie zwei Seiten geschrieben habe... Also so ungefähr 1000 Wörter. Danach hatte ich echt überhaupt gar keine Lust mehr, zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr das kennt oder so. Also habe ich mein Laptop irgendwie 2 Monate nicht mehr angeguckt, geschweige denn angemacht. Heute ist es aber dann wieder so weit. Ich habe auch schon diese 1000 Wörter wieder nachgeholt von letztens und dachte mir, dass ich dann auch direkt mal das Zweite Kapitel hochladen könnte.

Aber... um ganz ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich dass das so unregelmäßig bleiben wird... Aber für die, die die Geschichte trotzdem noch lesen wollen... Ich schreib sie auf jeden Fall weiter, weil wirklich mein Herz an dieser Geschichte liegt, nur eben wirklich unregelmäßig.  
>Genug geredet... Viel Spaß.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>02 Kapitel<strong> – Nur Übung macht den Meister

„_Es tut mir Leid"_, murmelte Finn, „_Vampire gibt es wirklich. Um genauer zu sein, existieren wir nur, weil sie es tun. Sagen wir, wir sind Vampirjäger. Wir hassen die dreckigen Blutsauger und töten sie nur liebend gerne."_ Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ich ging mein Leben nochmal durch. Das schnelle Wachsen hatte wahrscheinlich dann damit zu tun… Auch wenn es mir unerklärlich war. _„Bis jetzt ist noch niemand so schnell gewachsen. Auch kein Wolf. Es muss am Vampir-Gen liegen. Wir wissen es aber nicht, da die Verwandlung ja normalerweise durch einen Biss vollzogen wird", _sagte Finn. Ich nickte und ließ meinen Gedanken erneut den freien Lauf.

Menschen rochen für mich lecker, da ich halb Vampir bin und somit Blut begehre. Gruselige Vorstellung… Ich schauderte. Ich bin jetzt sozusagen in diesem Alter stecken geblieben, weshalb ich meine Periode nicht mehr bekam. Ich wurde jetzt sozusagen zum Vampir, also war ich blasser als alle anderen, falls man den Mythen Glauben schenken sollte mit der Blassheit der Vampire.

„_Das mit dem Altern liegt aber nicht nur am Vampir-Gen…", _verbesserte mich Andrew, „_Wir sind auch alle im Alter stecken geblieben. Und unser Körper wird so lange in dieser Form bleiben, bis wir aufhören uns zu verwandeln. So heißt es. Dann werden wir ganz normale Menschen. Ob du dann ganz Vampir wirst, kann ich nicht sagen, und ich glaube auch kein anderer hier. Aber ich würde es an deiner Stelle auch nicht ausprobieren. Weil ist dein Wolfs-Gen einmal zurückgestellt, kannst du dich nie wieder verwandeln…" _

Ich überlegte. Was wären Vorteile und Nachteile von einem Vampir-Leben? Also man ist schön schnell und stark… „_Sind wir Wölfe auch…"_, kam es trotzig von Justin.

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich ein Gedanke. War ich giftig?! Ich konnte es nicht beantworten. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gebissen. Zumindest nicht, dass ich mich erinnern kann.

Die anderen, die meinen Gedanken gefolgt waren wurden stutzig. _„Was sag ich?",_ knurrte Justin, _„Sie ist gefährlich, Finn… Wir können unmöglich zulassen, dass sie einen von uns beißt. Und denk daran wie schnell wir außer Kontrolle geraten und wie oft wir kämpfen… Finn! Wir können sie nicht bei uns aufnehmen… Vampirgift ist tödlich für uns Gestaltswandler!" _ Nikita knurrte: _„Justin, halt die Fresse, sie hat sich doch gerade selber gebissen, was bedeuten müsste, dass sie ungiftig ist… oder Finn?"_

Finn zögerte. „_Das muss nichts heißen… Sie ist ja selber halb Vampir… Man müsste es testen… Aber an was bitte…?! Außerdem wäre das eine fifty-fifty-Chance."_

Ich riss die Augen auf. Bitte WAS? „_Ich will niemanden beißen!" _knurrte ich,_ „Wenn ich einen von euch töten würde…" _Ich jaulte auf. Das würde ich nicht verkraften. Das Rudel-Band war so eng, dass ich jetzt schon jeden von ihnen auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise liebte. Ich verstand es nicht.

Ich sah jeden von ihnen nochmals genau an und fragte mich, wie sie wohl als Menschen aussahen. Ich war wahrscheinlich nicht nur die einzige mit weißem Fell sondern auch die Einzige mit blonden Haaren. Alle, die aus der Gegend stammen und die ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, hatten dunkle Haare. Ich, mit meinen hellblonden Haaren dagegen fiel total aus dem Rahmen.

Als ich das Rudel so betrachtete fiel mir auf, wie groß wir doch alle waren. Mit dem passenden Körperbau könnten wir locker als Pferde durchgehen. Ich schätzte unseren Stockmaß auf ungefähr 1,40 Meter. Auch wenn Finn noch ein kleines Stück größer war. Er war der größte und wenn ich richtig sah, war ich die zweitgrößte. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich ein kleines Stück größer, als Nikita, Justin, Andrew und Zoe war.

„_Ja, das ich größer bin, als ihr, liegt daran, dass ich der Alpha, also der Anführer bin. Und dass du, obwohl du heute erst dazugekommen bist, größer als die anderen bist, kommt von deiner Abstammung. Die Wölfe deines Stammbaumes waren schon immer die Alphatiere. Das ist eine Vererbungssache",_ erklärte Finn mir. Ich nickte langsam. _„Das heißt, dass eigentlich du unsere rechtmäßige Alpha bist…" _grinste Andrew, während Justin sich beleidigt verdrückte. _„Gefährlich. Giftig. Unnatürlich." _Murmelte er vor sich hin. Aber niemand hörte hin.

„_Ernsthaft?!" _fragte ich und blickte in die Runde. Finn nickte und meinte_: „Ja, eigentlich müsstest du meinen Platz einnehmen. Ich würde es aber ungerne zulassen, da du noch viel lernen musst und noch total unerfahren bist." _ Ich nickte verständnisvoll. _„Ich würde ihn auch noch nicht einnehmen wollen. Ich weiß ja gar nicht wie das Leben als Werwolf so ist. Oder als Gestaltswandler.. Was sind meine Pflichten und auf was muss ich achten?!"_

„_Deine größte Pflicht ist dein Rudel und dein Stamm zu beschützen. Selbst wenn du somit dein Leben riskierst. Wir haben jede Nacht Patrouille, immer zwei bis drei Wölfe. Darum waren Andrew und Justin auch diese Nacht unterwegs. Dass ich da war, war eigentlich nur ein Zufall, da ich schauen wollte, ob die beiden auch da sind. Es passiert nämlich des Öfteren mal, dass Andrew einfach mal nicht kommt…" _ Finn starrte dem Angesprochenen streng in die Augen. Andrew beugte sich etwas runter. Ich schaute gespannt zu. Sowas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Allerdings war ich die einzige. Alle anderen schauten fast beschämt in eine andere Richtung.

Dann kam alles ganz schnell. Andrew ließ den Blick senken, Finn wandte sich von ihm ab und Andrew sprang wieder auf alle viere, da er mit den Vorderbeinen eingeknickt war. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich da hin. In der Zeit wanderten die Blicke der anderen wieder in die Mitte, nur ich schaute verwirrt. „_Was war das denn gerade?!_" fragte ich eher mich selber als die anderen.

Diese schwiegen. Finn sah mich an. „_Das war unterwerfen… mit unserem Augenkontakt haben wir sozusagen unsere Kräfte gemessen. Wer als erstes den Blick senkt, gibt auf. Aber er könnte garnicht gewinnen, da ich der Alpha bin und sozusagen die Befehlsstimme habe. Wenn ich etwas befehle, müsst ihr es machen. Ihr habt keine andere Wahl. Selbst wenn ihr wolltet…"_

„_Oder du umgehst es" , _meldete sich Nikita zu Wort, „_Dass du sozusagen das tust, was man von dir verlangt, aber einen Weg findest, es zu umgehen… was ich dir aber nicht empfehle…"_

Finn schaute Nikita leicht pikiert an. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder mir zu. „_Du wirst es noch schnell genug mitbekommen was er meint", _sagte Zoe, während sie sich hinlegte und sich die Pfoten leckte. Sie erinnerte mich sehr an eine Katze.

„_Aber, bitte! Leute, wir können das Thema, ob sie giftig ist oder nicht, nicht fallen lassen!", _kam es wütend von Justin. Ich knurrte und trat vor. „_Kann es sein, dass du mich absolut garnicht im Rudel haben willst?!"_ fragte ich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „_Natürlich nicht!", _knurrte Justin zurück. „_Du bist eine Gefahr für uns. Eine Gefahr für unseren Stamm. Sowas wie dich _töten _wir! Und dann sollst du in unser Rudel?!" _

Ich knurrte immer noch. Allerdings wurde es langsam schriller_. „Es steht doch noch garnicht fest, ob ich giftig bin!" _schrien meine Gedanken. Justin trat ebenfalls vor, geradewegs auf mich zu. Ich fletschte die Zähne und mein Nackenfell sträubte sich. Von irgendwo kamen besorgte Gedanken „_Justin, hör auf! Sie ist ein Jungwolf!" _Doch keiner von uns achtete darauf.

„_Aber wir gehen davon aus!"_, entgegnete Justin. Sein Fell hatte sich ebenfalls gesträubt und seine Augen strahlten den Hass zu mir aus. „_Wenn du irgendwann Alpha sein solltest…"_, seine Stimme wurde drohend leise und ruhig, „_dann bin ich raus aus dem Rudel. Und ich bin nicht der einzige… die die noch leben sollten, wären nicht glücklich damit. Außer natürlich dein Nikita… aber der wird wahrscheinlich auch schon tot sein, weil du im Bett wohl kaum auf sein köstliches Blut verzichten könntest und er wird oben auf dich warten. Ach nein, du kannst ja gar nicht kommen. Du bist ja unsterblich und selbst wenn du sterben solltest, würdest du in der Hölle schmoren!" _

Das reichte mir. Ich jaulte verletzt auf und verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich drückte mich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab und sprang auf Justin zu. Der sah dies natürlich voraus und stellte sich bereit. Der Aufprall war heftig und beide unsere Körper erschütterten. Obwohl er sich standfest hingestellt hatte, warf ich ihn um und stand quasi auf ihm. Doch nicht lange, denn obwohl der Wolf ziemlich schmal und leicht war, hatte er eine Kraft, die ich nie vorausgeahnt hätte. Im Handumdrehen lag ich auf dem Rücken am Ende der Lichtung auf der wir uns befanden. Ich rappelte mich schnell hoch und zog die Lefzen hoch. Ich knurrte wie wahnsinnig.

Ich bekam leicht mit, wie sich die Gedanken der anderen versuchten an mich ranzukommen, aber ich ließ sie nicht durch. Justin und ich umkreisten uns Runde um Runde… Mein Nackenfell stand senkrecht. Ich überlegte was ich tun konnte. Justin rechnet wahrscheinlich nicht damit, dass ich eine sonderlich gute Kämpferin bin, aber ich habe den Sieg schon immer geliebt und werde auch hier nicht klein nachgeben und werde mein bestes geben, um nicht wie ein kleiner Welpe auf dem Boden zu liegen und verloren zu haben. Ich täuschte einen Angriff von rechts an, machte mich aber bereit zu springen. Er fiel darauf herein. Ich sprang ab und landete knurrend auf seinem Rücken. Da ich etwas größer war als er gaben seine Beine leicht nach und er keuchte. Ich grub meine Krallen in seinen Rücken und er wirbelte herum. Ich verlor mein Gleichgewicht, und biss mich an seinem Hals fest. Er jaulte auf und ich erschrak. Was hatte ich getan?! Ich sprang von ihm runter und sah alles verschwommen und wie in Zeitlupe. Alle eilten herbei. Justin lag keuchend auf dem Boden, von den anderen vier Wölfen umringt. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen. Und alles was mir einfiel, was ich tun konnte, war weglaufen. Laufen und nie wieder eins ihrer anklagenden Gesichter sehen.

Ich rannte irgendwo hin. Ich wusste nicht wohin. Irgendwann erreichte ich die Küste. Ich trabte am Wasser entlang bis ich auf einer Landzunge stand. Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich in Richtung Meer und streckte mich nach vorne. Der Wind wehte durch mein Fell und für einen Moment fühlte ich mich so, als ob ich frei wäre. Als ob der Wind all meine Gedanken weggeblasen hätte. Bis plötzlich ein Gedanke eines anderen Wolfs in meinem Kopf auftauchte. _„Claire! Ja, du kannst mich jetzt hören! Claire, Justin ist nicht vergiftet. Er war nur total geschockt" _

Es war mir auf einmal wieder so fremd, wieder eine andere Stimme zu hören, dass ich vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Ich musste einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne machen, um nicht ins Wasser zu fallen, allerdings kam in dem Moment eine kleine Welle und meine beiden Vorderbeine wurden nass. Ich drehte mich um und lief zurück. Ich versuchte Finn wieder zu ignorieren, wie ich es anscheinend schon vorher geschafft hatte. Aber ich schaffte es nicht. Der Alpha log doch sowieso. Ha! Da Justin jetzt tot war, brauchten sie einen Ersatz! _„Nein, Claire! Du verstehst das alles total falsch. Justin ist nicht tot. Du bist nicht giftig. Er war nur so fertig, weil er nicht gedacht hätte, dass du so stark sein kannst. In seinen Augen, sind Mädchen nicht… in der Lage das Rudel und den Stamm zu beschützen. Seine Meinung hat sich jetzt geändert…"_ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Er log. Wieso war Justin dann nicht bei ihm. Und wieso waren die anderen nicht bei ihm? „_Ich hab sie weggeschickt. Sie sollten für den Rest des Tages in Menschengestalt bleiben. Ich möchte, dass wir diese Nacht die erste Patrouille zusammen machen." _Ich konnte ihm immernoch nicht glauben. _„Finn… Hol Justin her. Wenn du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst…. Dann komm ich wieder zurück. Außerdem will ich raus aus diesem Körper. Ich will wieder ein Mensch sein. Meine Mom macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen." _

Oh… Meine Mom. Die hatte ich in der Aufregung ganz vergessen. _„Keine Sorge, Nikita und Zoe waren bei ihr und haben es ihr erklärt. Sie weiß ja wie es ist… Von den Geschichten…"_

Weg war er. Ich konnte seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr fühlen. Ich war verwirrt.

Die Sonne ging unter. Ne… Da war Osten… Geht die Sonne etwa wieder auf? Ich schaute mich um… Dann fühlte ich den kalten Sand unter meinen Pfoten. Tatsächlich. Die Sonne musste wieder aufgegangen sein. Ich bewegte meine Pfoten-Ballen. Sand… Ich war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr am Strand, da gerade der Winter vergeht. Eigentlich müsste es kalt sein, aber mir war mollig warm, wenn nicht gerade zu warm. Ich schloss die Augen und hatte gerade das tierische Bedürfnis den untergehenden Mond anzuheulen. Ich wollte mich zurückhalten, aber ich konnte nicht. Und schon jaulte ich in den Himmel. Es klang so schön. Ich konnte so lange jaulen wie ich wollte, wenn da nicht dieser komische Geruch gewesen wäre, also hörte ich verwirrt auf.

Ich schaute nach links, von wo der Geruch seinen Ursprung hatte. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Es roch so süß… so viel zu süß. Ich mochte süß, aber das… Das mochte ich nicht.

Ich trabte weiter. Ich musste wissen was das war. Der Geruch wurde stärker und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsse ersticken. Ich knurrte und schaute in die Bäume. Von da kam der Geruch, aber er zog sich weiter in den Norden. Ich lief jetzt hinterher. Schneller als zuvor. Dann hörte ich das Finn und Justin in meiner Gedankenwelt erschienen. Justin. Er lebte wirklich!

Es erleichterte mich unheimlich und ich lief schneller. Aber dann war auch Zoe wieder da. Und Andrew folgte ihrem Beispiel. „_Was ist los?!", _fragte er aufgebracht. _„Claire? Wieso hast du geheult?"_, fragte jetzt auch Zoe.

Finn sendete auch nur verwirrte Gedanken aus, während Justin aber anfing zu laufen, zumindest spürte ich durch ihn den Wind im Fell und die Erde unter den Pfoten. „_Riecht doch, was sie riecht!", _rief er laut in unsere Gedanken. Ich rannte weiter denn ich merkte dass es von großer Wichtigkeit war. „_Fuck… Vampir!"_, knurrte Zoe und lief ebenfalls los. _„Ja, aber deshalb hab ich doch nicht geheult…"_, meinte ich verwirrt, _„Ich hab den Gestank erst danach gerochen." _

Ich lief weiter und schon bald spürte ich eine Präsens in meiner Nähe. _„Claire! Halt dich zurück! Wir sind nicht nah genug bei dir! Du bist diese Nacht zu weit gelaufen!" _rief Finn und ich fuhr zusammen. Ich würde mich zurück halten. Aber ich musste ihm folgen. Andrews Stimme meldete sich. „_Claire, die sind zu stark für dich! Noch. Wir müssen dich doch erst trainieren! Für den ersten Tag als Wolf hast du schon ganz viel erlebt." _

Ich konnte einen Schatten sehen und wurde noch schneller. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne um an Schnelligkeit zuzunehmen und hatte den Vampir fast erreicht. Ich drückte mich vom Boden ab. Ich konnte nicht anders. Da blieb er stehen und ich verfehlte ihn um zwei Meter, da ich damit gerechnet hatte, dass er weiterläuft. Ich schlitterte noch weitere drei Meter und drehte mich um. Ich stand einem jungen Mann entgegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Bruchteil von Sekunde und nun stand er da. Mittlerweile hörte ich auch Nikitas Stimme „_Claire, hör auf! Geh, lauf bitte! Das ist dein erster Tag!"_

Aber ich knurrte. Der Vampir vor mir war eigentlich sehr hübsch. Er hatte bronzenes Haar, war 1,80-1,90 groß und hatte eine Augenfarbe die mich an Karamell erinnerte. Ich starrte ihn an. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch nur blasser… und gefährlicher.

Ich knurrte und duckte mich. Ich fixierte ihn. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung, wieso ich das machte, es war Instinkt.

Da fing er auf einmal an zu reden. Er hob die Hände. „Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen, weil es für dich… ich mein uns beide sehr schlecht enden könnte… Außerdem könnte ich direkt wieder weg von hier, wenn du mich durchlassen würdest. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte und dachte „_Dich töten wir, wieso soll ich dich vorbei lassen?"_ Ich bekam besorgte Rufe von meinen Rudelmitgliedern, dass sie gleich da seien. „Verdammt" murmelte der Mann und versuchte an mir vorbei zu rennen. Ich aber sprang zur Seite, wo er an mir vorbei wollte und er prallte in mich. Ich flog auf den Rücken und in dem Moment realisierte ich, dass Vampirgift giftig für uns Wölfe war. Ich drückte ihn mit meinen Hinterbeinen von mir runter und er krachte gegen den nächsten Baum. Dieser knarrte und bekam risse. Er neigte sich nach hinten, aber da er an unserer Seite kaputt war, knickte er auf unsere Seite.

Mit einem Satz war ich bei dem Vampir und wollte ihn am Arm packen, da trat er mir in den Brustkorb und ich flog gegen den selben Baum, gegen den er geprallt war. Das gab ihm den Rest. Er kippte und fiel auf mich drauf. Ich jaulte auf und zappelte. Ich musste hier raus. Und das Letzte was ich von dem Vampir sah, war sein Rücken.

* * *

><p>So, das wars auch erst mal wieder. Wer sich bis jetzt gefragt hat, wo hier die Fanfiction zu Twilight ist...<br>Also erstens die Wölfe, das sind ja fast genau dieselben Wölfe die auch S.M. hat, außer dass ich meinen noch die Eigenschaft hinzugefügt habe, dass sie giftig sind. Zweitens ist hier jetzt eine Person aufgetaucht die man eigentlich kennen sollte. Und im nächsten Kapitel wird es glaube ich noch mehr von denen geben. Ich bin noch nicht sicher. Ich schreibe gerade an der Fortsetzung von hier, aber ich könnte jetzt eigentlich auch mal das andere anfangen. Das wär ein guter Cut. Naja, mal schauen.

Ich hoffe, ihr fandet das Kapitel einigermaßen okay und hinterlasst vielleicht ein Review. Das freut mich immer sehr und ermutigt mich auch, weiterzuschreiben.  
>Ah, an dieser Stelle ein ganz <strong>fettes Dankeschön<strong> an den **Gast**, der mir ein Review hinterlassen hat! *-* Wenn du ein Konto hättest, hätte ich mich auch persönlich bei dir bedankt, aber ich hoffe, so geht das auch. =)  
>Deine Frage mit Jacob und Claire... Ja ich weiß auch noch nicht so ganz genau. Aber... ich nehm das mit dem Prägen nicht ganz soo ernst, wie andere. Und, dazu kommt auch noch, dass ich Renesmee nicht so gerne mag... ^^<br>Was genau passieren wird weiß ich auch noch nicht so ganz genau. Ich habe natürlich schon ein paar Ideen, aber ich weiß noch nicht welche ich am Besten finde... Haha.

Naja, bis nächstes Mal. =)**  
>Liebe Grüße, Card Game<strong>


End file.
